


down on your knees

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, My First Smut, No Grammar Check, Public Sex, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Hulk (Marvel), mentions of Loki/Grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Thor is to battle on Saakar, he doesn't realize it's a sort of 'Fuck or Die' type thing. It's even worse when he realizes who he's up against.





	down on your knees

"I give to you... Lord of Thunder!"

Thor steps out of the dark cavern, looking around at the throngs of screaming Saakarians. 

He's dressed minimally, only donning loose sweatpants over his boxers and wearing absolutely no top. Two blood red stripes run down the side of Thor's face, over the left side of his abs, and stops at v-line of his hip.

Why would he be dressed like this for battle?

"Watch out for his fingers. They makes sparks," Grandmaster warns. The crowd erupts into laughter.

Beads of sweat roll down the god's face as the room suddenly gets hotter... or was it just him? 

Grandmaster exclaims, "Okay, this it it. Let's get ready to welcome this guy!"

Thor stares down the opposite side of the room, door holding untold mysteries behind it.

"He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well, he's unique! There's none like him," the million year-old goes on to explain, "I feel a special connection with him."

The floor below Thor rumbles and shakes but his eyes still remain glued to the door.

"He's undefeated. He's the reigning! He's the defending! Ladies and gentleman, I give you-"

Chunks of rock fly everywhere as the undefeated bursts out with a furious roar.

Wait, that sounds familiar.

"THE INCREDIBLE HULK!"

The green-skinned man storms out, breaking the door and yelling incoherently. He's dressed in a pair of shorts and not much else. He pounds his chest, the crowd yelling and screaming at his appearance. Suddenly, green puffs of smoke appear in the air.

Thor's jaw has hit the floor. His body relaxes from its battle position.

"YES!" Thor yells, pumping his fists. The crowd goes deadly quiet, only the heavy breaths of the crowd heard and more prominently, the snarls of the Hulk.

In the V.I.P. room, Loki's skin fades into a snow white. He gets up, panicked.

"I have to get off this planet," Loki mumbles, before the Grandmaster lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" Grandmaster grabs Loki by the arms and guides him to sit back down. Loki sighs, doing his best to cover his face as casually as he could.

"Today's spar is a special one, a personal favorite! This one includes love and a big mess," Grandmaster whistles.

"It is the spar of love-making! The rules are simple." Grandmaster looks to the crowd as they yell in unison.

"Fuck or die!"

Yet again, Thor's jaw falls open and his eyes go wide. He turns to look over at Loki.

He mouths, "What is this?"

Loki shrugs but his mind is filling with worry for his brother and he wouldn't admit it. Loki's brows prick up when he spots Hulk staring down Thor with an animal-like lust in his eyes. 

Thor follows Loki's gaze to see Hulk stalking towards him. The green-skinned man's shorts barely contain the massive bulge underneath and Thor gulps, bracing himself by putting his arms behind him. His hands search for the wall as he presses himself as flatly as he is able to against the concrete.

He doesn't realize he closed his eyes until his eyes flutter open and he hears the cracking of stone and a few loose rocks falling at his feet. He looks to the side where he heard the sound and sees a large arm coated in green. The god tries to scoot the the other side to escape but another arm traps him in between the wall and the perpetrator, who he is pretty damn sure is Hulk.

He looks forward and, yup, it is Hulk, breathing heavily against the god's neck and licking his lips instinctively.

"The sun's getting real low, buddy," Thor whispers quietly in an attempt to get Banner back and prevent this from happening.

"No Banner, only Hulk!" he yells, pushing Thor down to his knees. 

Thor's gaze lands in front of Hulk's twitching cock, constrained within the shorts. He looks back up at the larger man and the sound of fabric falling attracts his attention back to the, now freed, dick being pressed against his lips. Thor tries to turn his face to the side but a big, green hand holds his face in place.

"What are you doing? It's m-" the god is interrupted by the massive member sliding past his lips and a gasp leaving Hulk's mouth. Thor gags slightly before looking up at Hulk with a flushed face. The latter ruts against Thor's face until the god's nose meets at pubic hair.

Hulk thrusts forward into the Asgardian's mouth, causing a startled moan to resound from the other. The vibrations do wonders for the Hulk's cock as he runs his free hand through Thor's cropped hair. 

"Hair look good," Hulk comments in a haste.

The heat is unbearable and Thor is covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he lets Hulk fuck his face senselessly. Lights shine in Thor's face, making him realize that thousands, including Loki, are watching him. His heart beats out of his chest and, weirdly enough, his cock starts to harden at the thought of everyone watching. 

Hulk groans loudly as he releases in Thor's mouth. The god swallows reluctantly, thinking it was done.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

Thor stands, only for his face to be pressed into the wall. He grunts as Hulk looks to the crowd, showing off his still rock-hard cock. Hulk spreads Thor's legs, which causes the sweatpants to fall to his feet, god damnit. Thor feels two hands at the hem of his boxers before-

RIP!

his boxers are on the ground, in pieces. Thor places his hands on the wall before being bent over by the burly man, who moves out of the way to display Thor in all his glory, shakily heaving. A hand is pinning Thor's arm in place while another spit-covered hand fingers at Thor's entrance. The god bites back a moan, blood rushing to his bottom lip. Another finger is added and Thor cries out, arching his hips to take more, more, more. 

Hulk removes his fingers as Thor tries to chase them. The former simply takes his member and places it between Thor's beautiful ass cheeks. He ruts against Thor's crack, passing over his hole. Both moan loudly as Hulk holds Thor in place.

"Please," Thor pleads, no- begs. Hulk smirks parting Thor's ass with his hands. He thrusts in and is quickly balls deep in Thor, tears pricking at the god's eyes. Hulk doesn't move.

"Move when ready," Hulk says... gently? Thor pants quietly, letting the pain roll over him as he winces. The tinge of pleasure soon grows and Thor is rolling his hips, causing the both of them to moan in unison. 

Hulk starts to thrust into Thor slowly, grabbing a handful of ass, as he gradually speeds up. Thor is a quivering mess as the Hulk desperately pounds into him with an animalistic need.

A quick sting leaves a mark on Thor's ass and a yelp escapes the man. He loudly mewled, "again." 

Hulk complies, smacking the god's ass. The crowd is faintly heard cheering loudly.

Hulk's hips stutter erratically as he leans over Thor, sucking on the Asgardian's neck, leaving red spots.

"I'm about to-" Thor cuts himself off with a cry as he releases all over himself. Hulk follows soon after, pulling out and spraying all over Thor's perfect ass. 

Thor collapses on the floor, heaving. He notices both his brother and Grandmaster have left the booth. Where did they go? His eyes start to droop and all that is after is darkness. He faintly hears loud footsteps flee the scene before succumbing to sleep.

.::.

Thor watches as the man before him transforms into Banner

"Banner! Hey, hey! Are you alright?" Thor asks placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sun's going down. Come on, breathe. I won't hurt you. Sun's getting real low."

"T-thor?" Bruce asks, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Yeah," Thor says with a smile. Banner squints as he runs a hand through Thor's hair.

"What happened to your hair?" Bruce queries.

"Some creepy old man cut it off," Thor spits out, sneering.

"It- it looks good," Banner says with a small smile on his face.

An image of Hulk pressing him against the concrete runs through his head before he replies, "Thanks."

.::.

"Hey, do you remember what you did as Hulk?" Brunnhilde asks out of the blue. This happened to be the day Bruce brought Tony along to meet the new people that would be residing on Earth.

"Only snippets," Bruce replies.

The valkyrie's mouth curls up into a Cheshire Cat smile. 

"Well, here's something you might want to see."

"Uh oh," Banner says, before turning to where Valkyrie was turning on the television. Tony peers over in curiosity as they all huddle up on the couch and watch.

Let's just say Bruce is never, ever going to be okay and Tony is never going to look at Thor the same way again.

.::.

"You didn't tell me Hulk fucked you!" Bruce yelled at Thor. Thor might've replied if he wasn't in the Avengers building, surrounded by everyone else.

Clint was the first one to burst out in laughter.


End file.
